Warriors Orochi (series)
Warriors Orochi (無双OROCHI, Musou Orochi) is a crossover series fusing the worlds of Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. Originally, the game Warriors Orochi was supposed to be a parting game for current-gen consoles, namely the PlayStation 2. It was also meant to be a "wish fulfillment" production for both fans and developers alike. However, due to the success and fan reaction of the first game, KOEI made a series out of the concept. They also broadened their range of characters by adding historical and mythical figures from time periods predating the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. Characters The Dynasty Warriors characters use their Dynasty Warriors 5 looks and the Samurai Warriors characters mainly use their Samurai Warriors 2 appearance (excluding characters cut in this title). The Warriors Orochi series has added twelve characters to the general Warriors series and redesigned two other warriors. Most of these characters are based on various books and legends, such as Journey to the West, Fengshen Yanyi and The Tale of the Heike. The series allows several cross-era relationships that previously had no chance of happening. The list of new characters: Warriors Orochi Orochi.jpg|'Orochi' Daji-wo.jpg|'Da Ji' Warriors Orochi 2 Fu Xi WO2 Render.jpg|'Fu Xi' Nuwaorochi2render.png|'Nu Wa' Taigongwang.jpg|'Taigong Wang' Kiyomoriorochi2render.jpg|'Kiyomori Taira' Himiko.png|'Himiko' Yoshitsune-wo2.jpg|'Yoshitsune Minamoto' Sun Wukong Orochi Render.png|'Sun Wukong' Shinorochi.png|'Orochi X' Dodomekki render.jpg|'Dodomeki' Gyuki render.jpg|'Gyūki' Warriors Orochi Z These characters were added into the international PSP ports of Warriors Orochi 2. Sanzang render.jpg|'San Zang' Benkei render.jpg|'Benkei' Musou Orochi 2 Kaguya-mo2.jpg|'Kaguya' Shuten Doji - WO3.jpg|'Shuten Dōji' Character Similarities Many characters in the three series are very similar to one another. Some examples are: *Orochi • Lu Bu • Tadakatsu Honda and Keiji Maeda - All of these warriors are portrayed as the best warriors of their time. *Zhao Yun • Yukimura Sanada - "Poster boys" for their respective series. Both are loyal and skilled spear users. *Cao Cao • Nobunaga Oda - Brilliant yet ruthless leaders. Both speak and rule in a similar manner. *Huang Zhong • Yoshihiro Shimazu - Old war veterans dare to prove that age does not matter in battle. *Zhang He • Kojirō Sasaki - Deadly warriors who have certain aesthetic tastes in battle. *Sima Yi • Masamune Date - Scheming yet clever individuals who are very proud of their abilities. Both frequently call their enemies "imbeciles" or "idiots". *Wei Yan and Zhou Tai • Hanzō Hattori - Warriors who speak with few words. *Ma Chao • Nagamasa Azai and Kanetsugu Naoe - Generals who fight for righteousness, love and justice, respectively. *Da Ji • Zhen Ji • Nō - Femme fatales who enjoy torturing their foes with their looks. All three are loyal to their respective lords. *Himiko • Gracia - Young magical girls. *Taigong Wang • Zhuge Liang • Sima Yi- Great geniuses who were considered the best of their respective times. *Cao Pi • Mitsunari Ishida - Arrogant and clever individuals who both stop at nothing to realize their dreams. The two were paired together in the first title of the series. Games *Warriors Orochi *Warriors Orochi PSP *Warriors Orochi 2 *Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *Warriors Orochi Z *Musou Orochi 2 Gallery Image:Warriors Orochi Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi package art Image:WarriorsOrochiPSPCover.jpg|Warriors Orochi PSP package art Image:Warriors Orochi 2 Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi 2 package art Image:Japanese MOZ.jpg|Warriors Orochi Z package art Category: Game Series